The Wiki Fairy
"The Wiki Fairy" is the 54th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary When Joanna is attacked in New York, she is saved by a mysterious masked hero known as Wonder Witch, who teaches her a few lessons regarding the path of righteousness. Meanwhile, Hero fan is sent after the Staff of Peace, after a heartbroken Rachel receives some much-needed consolation. And in the Other Wiki, DeviousPeep is a good fairy under the controlling thumb of DavidTennantismyAngel, and Mary and UFO may be forced to break a few heroic laws in order to make her want to get to Earth, as is what used to be her long term goal. Plot "Peep," BelleLover says as her fairy daughter enters her humble little house in the Other Wiki, "You're late." "Sorry mother," DeviousPeep says as she sits in an armchair opposite her mother's, "I got caught up in freeing this prisoner from the Evil Bureau (see "Welcome to the Other Wiki"), but I'm here now." BelleLover nods, assuring, "You're a good Staff member, just like I used to be." Peep smiles, telling her mother that that means a lot, and Belle tells her, "There's a rich tradition of fairy-hood in our family. My mother was a fairy, and her mother before her. The wellbeing of Wikia is all our family has ever wanted… and you're upholding that, so well done." "Thank you," Peep replies, "I know our roots are strong in this land. I just hope I'm able to honor my ancestors while I'm still here." "You are, you are doing important work," Belle assures, and Peep tells her, "On that note, I actually have to go. I hope you don't mind? It's just we're swamped at Community—" "Of course, go," Belle beckons, "Don't mind me; do your work. I'm proud of you." With one last smile, Peep bids her mother goodbye before exiting the humble house. Once she's definitely gone, there is a knock at the door, and BelleLover, assuming that her daughter has forgotten something, exclaims, "Come in!" But it's not her daughter – it's UFO and Mary. "Hello, Mrs…. Lover," UFO greets awkwardly, and she confusedly tells him, "Hello, young man. What the hell are you doing in my house?" "Sorry," he says, seeming to mean it, before proceeding to cover her mouth. She tries to scream but can't, and then Mary takes out a knife and stabs the former fairy in the belly. It isn't long before she dies, her eyes going crazy as UFO continues to hold her head, but he soon lets go when she goes limp, telling his comrade, "That… felt horrible. Oh, my God… we're evil." "No, we're not," Mary assures as she sheathes the bloody knife, "She was a byproduct of the Virus; a piece of scenery. She wasn't… 'real'." "She felt real…" UFO says, "I felt her die." "She was already dead," Mary makes clear, "In the original version of events, BelleLover died, and Peep was launched on her quest." She takes out a piece of paper and a quill, beginning to write a letter on a nearby desk. "And where was her quest to?" UFO wonders, to which Mary replies as she continues to write, "Earth." On Earth, Joanna is making her way through New York City after having stepped off that bus. She's not looking her best, with her ratty red hair and even rattier clothes, and to avoid too many people seeing her she decides to bypass this street of Manhattan by heading down a nearby alleyway. However, she suddenly hears the click of a gun, turning around to see a street hoodlum. She gasps in fear, telling him, "I don't have any money." He doesn't like this, and looks as though he's about to shoot. "But if it's a death you're after, it's a death you'll get," she begins to charge her hand with red lightning when suddenly she's jumped by a second hoodlum, who attempts to search her pocket as he pins her to the ground, his friend watching. "Get off me!" Joanna screams, her hand-to-hand magic being rendered useless when her hands are being pressed against the cold and dirty floor. Suddenly though… "Leave her alone!" calls a familiar voice, and the two hoodlums turn to see a woman dressed all in silver spandex, complete with a mask and cape. A bright, bedazzled "W" can be seen emblazoned upon the central buckle of her utility belt.The only thing more ridiculous than her look is the way that she carries herself with such confidence, but she seems to be intimidating enough to force the hoodlums to run away in fear. She approaches Joanna, outstretching her hand, asking, "Are you okay, ma'am?" "Yes," Joanna replies, allowing the apparent superhero to help her to her feet, "You, um… saved me." "Think nothing of it," the masked vigilante asserts, "Just another day in the life of Wonder Witch: Protector of New York City!" She strikes a pose which includes touching her fists to her hips, and then Peep sees the eyes behind that mask, realizing – against her best wishes – that it's, "David?" Selena Tice/DavidTennantismyAngel/Wonder Witch stares at her old mentor, just as shocked; "Peep?" The two of them are next seen entering Selena's New York penthouse, which is filled with the finer things in life. "Sorry for not recognizing you," the model/superhero is saying as she removes her eye mask, "I'm not used to seeing you so…" "Ratchet?" Joanna says, "It's temporary I hope. As for you… you're—?" "Wonder Witch," Selena smiles, going to strike the pose again but stopping because her glove gets caught on her cape, somehow. "Right," Peep nods, looking around the swanky apartment, "You must have quite a rep too; those punks just ran away at the sight of you. And apparently you're rich too." "My secret identity is rich," Selena makes clear. Joanna questions this, and Selena explains, "Well, by day, I'm a model for Adrian Josington's company, and as you can probably tell by this place, I'm pretty good at it. By night though… I watch the streets like a hawk. Help the helpless like a… helpless… helper. I figured, back in Wikia we always used our powers for bad, but here, I can use them to do good!" "You're a model looking like… yourself?" Joanna questions further, and Selena explains that she uses a glamor spell that, with Joanna being a witch, she's unable to see. "Wait, if you can just do glamor spells, why do you need the mask?" "Well I'd look pretty silly with no mask! Besides, it goes so well with my color scheme. I'm a Winter." "If you say so…" Joanna says, feeling continually out-of-place looking the way she does in a home that's so well-furnished. "So tell me," Selena requests, sitting down on her white leather couch and inviting Peep to sit there too; she does, and Selena adds, "How did you end up like this?" "I, um… I did something bad, and… Rachel kicked me out of town. I was able to conjure up some clothes and enough money for a bus, but…" "You were tempted by the darkness," Selena realizes, expressing sympathy. She crosses her legs, causing the silver spandex of her outfit to rub together and make an awkward squeaking noise. Joanna nods at what she's said, and Selena assures her, "Well that's okay. Because I am gonna help you be light." "You are?" Joanna asks, surprised, "But… why? Why would you, of all people, wanna help me?" "Because, Peep, despite all the awful things you put me through… you were still my only friend, and I looked up to you for a reason." Peep appears marginally touched by this. DavidTennantismyAngel, head Staff member in the Other Wiki, is seen leaning over DeviousPeep's desk, yelling at her employee, "You let Reginafan2626 free? You stupid, insolent girl!" "I just… I believe what he's—" "I just… I believe in what he's—" David repeats in a mock-baby tone, "I don't care! We are Staff, dammit! We're not meant to interfere in such trivial inter-Wiki matters!" "It was hardly trivial, it was a matter of—" "I am talking!" David screeches, "God, I thought you were meant to be experienced but you're nothing more than a rank and arrogant amateur! You forget, DeviousPeep. You are an employee, and I can fire you. I can cut you down until you are a tiny little shrunken creature of a thing and you won't even have the wings to fly away from your pointless life! Don't go against my wishes again… or you will regret it." With that, David finally leaves, and Peep waits until she's out that door to start shedding tears. She tries not to, but she can't help it. She just isn't strong-willed enough to put up with that kind of telling off. And then… "Is she gone?" whispers a little voice, and Peep turns to see Dlrgirl75 – the trainee Staff member – entering the office with a glass of white wine in tow. Peep nods, and Dlr tells her, "Good. I couldn't take any more of seeing her fat spilling out of her corset. It's like how do her wings even carry her, amirite?" Peep laughs at this, and Dlr says, "Anyway, I figured you could use this." She hands her the glass of white wine and Peep thanks her, accepting it. Just as she begins to drink, Dlr adds, "I honestly cannot believe she would speak to you like that, especially after what happened to your mother…" "What do you mean what happened to my mother?" Peep questions, stopping, and Dlr appears shocked, "You didn't know…" "Didn't know what?" "Oh, my God, Peep… I am so sorry. A Staff informant told me earlier, I… I just assumed you'd been told as well." "Told what?" Peep demands, frightened now, and Dlr finally reveals, "BelleLover was found murdered in her home earlier today." Taken aback by the news, Peep drops the wineglass, and it chips as it hits the floor. DeviousPeep is next seen standing outside her mother's home, where various strips of crime tape have been put up and some Black Mods are discussing what happened. She is able to sneak past them with ease, getting into the house with her key and seeing the place empty. She begins to cry, and then notices the puddle of blood on the floor from where BelleLover was stabbed. She is forced to turn away, for the sight of blood makes this fairy queasy, but as she does so she notices a letter sitting on the nearby desk (the same one Mary was seen writing earlier, although she doesn't know that). She approaches it, intrigued, and begins to read. Peep is crying even more now, whispering, "I had no idea… I ''will carry on your dream for you, mother. I will find a way to Earth. I will make you proud." With the letter in tow, she begins to storm out of the house. "Don't you wanna be proud of yourself?" Selena is asking Peep, who's now showered and washed her hair and borrowed some of Selena's nice clothes; Selena herself is wearing a glitzy dress coupled with a fine leather jacket. "Of course I do," Joanna replies, watching as Selena stops to sign a random fans autograph; it sickens her a bit, and they continue walking. "I just… don't know how to shy away from the darkness," the Blood Wiccan adds. "It's easy, I'll show you," Selena assures. A few steps later, Joanna finally finds herself asking, "So… where are we going?" "To get you fitted, of course," Selena tells her. "Fitted?" Joanna questions. "For a costume," Selena adds, saying it in such a way as though it should've been obvious. "Oh no," Joanna states, "Oh, no no no no no no no." "How do you feel about… 'Crimson Crusader'?" Selena suggests, making Peep appear deeply uneasy. Rachel is crying and watching television in her apartment when Selena Tice's new perfume ad comes on. Un-enticed by "Witch's Brew", the new fragrance by Selena Tice (slogan: "It smells."), and a little creeped out when Selena blinks freakily at the camera because she hasn't quite mastered the art of winking, the former genie turns it off, round about the time that Joe comes in and finds her wallowing. "Hey…" he says delicately, "Are you still…?" "Heartbroken because I threw the love of my life out on her ass like she was a cheap piece of trash? Nah, I'm great," Rachel replies sarcastically, grabbing a previously discarded bag of chips from the floor next to her and stuffing one in her mouth. "That's hygienic," Joe comments under his breath, then going to kneel beside the chair Rachel's sat on, assuring, "No matter how crappy you feel over this, I am always gonna be here to reassure you that you did the right thing. Like I said at the christening, it was a tough call, and you made it. And I'm proud of you. Despite your… floor chip-eating ways, you've remained pretty strong, and that's impressive." She turns to him, smiling through her tears, and says, "Thank you." He asks her if she needs a hug, and she shakes her head. He then asks her if she's telling the truth, and she shakes her head again, and so he moves upward in order to hug her where she sits. She cries into his shoulder, assuring him, "You're my best friend," and he assures her in turn that he knows. "You know, a few days ago I asked Mary if she knew what I should do about the whole Joanna thing… but I never got much in the way of a response." "Yeah," Joe nods, "Mary would know what to do…" Mary approaches UFO in the Other Wiki, explaining to him that she went back to the house and the letter was gone, hopefully meaning that Peep took their bait. "Great," he says, "Now we can focus on getting Rena Charming and Lady Junky back together (see "The Bureau and the Witch") and hope that everything regarding Peep just sorta… slots back into place." Peep, meanwhile, is scouring the Community Central library, desperate to find mention of a way to get to Earth. Dlrgirl is there with her, and Peep tells her trainee, "Thank you for helping me." Dlr smiles and says, "It's no problem. It's the least I could do," and continues to read. The research goes on for a while until finally the trainee fairy happens upon a useful passage, alerting her friendly superior to it immediately. Peep wonders what it says, and she reads aloud, "'If one seeks to cross realms, then they should look no further than the Guardian of the Modem, who has the ability to give those who seek her a powerful device that will provide an open door to even the most stubborn of lands.'" "Amazing," Peep says, "You're amazing." Dlr smiles, and Peep proceeds to ask, "Where can I find this guardian?" "In the Once Upon a Time Wiki," she reveals, "It speaks of a river." A river runs in New York City as we pan up to Selena and Joanna – or rather, Wonder Witch and the Crimson Crusader – as they stand atop Manhattan bridge, waiting for evil to make its move. Selena is dressed in her silver, bedazzled spandex with her cape billowing in the wind while Joanna is sporting a flattering red number, no cape, which also includes a mask and a well-done "C" in calligraphy on her belt. "What are we waiting for exactly?" Joanna wonders, and Selena tells her, "Worry not, my young sidekick, when the time comes to strike, I shall alert you." "Yeah, I'm nobody's sidekick," Peep makes clear, "Especially not yours. And I'm older than you…" "Shh," Selena tells her. "Did you just tell me to—" "Shh," Selena repeats, this time more pointedly, and Joanna asks what she's shushing her for. Selena explains that she's spotted a mugger in an alley; "Let's move." She forms blood and flows down the bridge, and Joanna follows suit. Peep is flying toward the river in the Other Wiki when her wings get tired, and she decides to grow to proper size and land so that she can hike some of the way from here and give her fairy extensions a chance to rest. However, as soon as she takes a few steps forward on solid land, another fairy takes human size in front of her; one dressed all in black… "I am Divina Peep," she introduces herself, "Mercenary Fairy, and you… are about to be nothing more than a puddle of blood." "What?" Peep says, not really scared more than she is confused. "I learned how to wield fairy dust all by myself and now I've come for you, the sister who got everything while I got nothing! Now stand back… and pay the price!" She prepares to wield her black wand but, as she does so, DeviousPeep just tells her, "I… I… I don't think there's really time for whatever it is you're trying to do." She then waves her own wand and Divina is sent blasting halfway across the forest. Peep continues to trek as her sister lands flat on her ass, far away. She tries to crawl forward in order to grab her wand, ready for round 2, but a man's foot suddenly steps on it, and she looks up to see James 1234 is standing over her. "You," he says, "Are a disappointment." "I know," Divina weeps. "Divina Peep's powder was very useful," Jdg is telling Hero fan in the present as the two of them stand in Josh's mansion, "But now it's run out." Hero fan tilts his head, and Jdg tells him, "I know, I know. 'How are you gonna surprise attack them?' Well, you'll just have to go the old-fashioned way, by walking." Hero fan uses his body language to express his disappointment, and Jdg makes sure, "You know the plan, right? You walk in, and when one of them grabs the Staff of Peace, you report back and tell me who… somehow. I'll work out the kinks when the time comes. But when that happens, you get out as quickly as you can." Hero fan nods and begins to walk toward the exit, before turning to his Messiah, clearly wondering something. "You wanna know why I don't just go myself?" Jdg questions, and Hero nods. His master replies, "Because my powers are weak right now. In spite of the measures I took it appears they… fluctuate. Worry not though, I'll be at full power again soon enough, and then my plans shall continue at maximum efficiency." Hero nods, before leaving the building. A group of thugs are attacking some innocent woman in another Manhattan alleyway. Wonder Witch appears, having formed from blood, and looks about as imposing as she did before when she exclaims, "Leave her alone!" However, she tragically slips over the nothing that's in her way, causing the three thugs to laugh as they continue to pin this woman against the wall, searching her purse and other defects as she cries. It is then that the Crimson Crusader forms from blood as well, forming red lightning in her palm. "My partner said to leave the lady alone," she states, and the thugs look somewhat afraid now. She then uses her magic to make the red lightning go surging through them, and they all have mass spaz attacks before running away in fear. The woman collapses to the ground in tears and Peep approaches her, assuring, "It's alright, they're gone now." The woman looks into Joanna's eyes, grateful for her having saved her, and this look of gratitude visibly changes something in the Blood Wiccan (as much change as can be conveyed behind that red eye mask). Meanwhile, Selena gets to her feet, ready to fight when she realizes the thugs are gone. By the time she's regained her bearings, the woman has already thanked Peep and left, and she asks her partner in fighting crime, "Did I miss it?" "Yes, you missed it," Joanna smiles, "I, um… I saved that woman, and when she thanked me, it was like… wow." "I hear that," Selena smiles back, "Tell me, Crimson Crusader… how does it feel to take the light path?" "To be honest, David," Peep replies, "It feels damn good." Peep is seen arriving at the river in the Other Wiki – the very same river that Emma was sent down as a baby (see "Devil's Spawn") –, thinking to herself how she's supposed to summon the Guardian now that she's there. However, just as she starts to panic, there is a circular ripple contained to the water's surface and a figure starts to rise. It's not long before a beautiful blonde woman in a damp yet elegant blue gown is standing atop the water, stating, "I am Emma Cassidy Lover, Guardian of the Modem. And you are?" "DeviousPeep, your highness," Peep introduces, bowing a little, and Emma smiles, assuring, "You don't have to show such formalities on my account." "Sorry," Peep awkwardly replies, "I don't really know the protocol." "That's okay," Emma says, "Many a citizen has come to me in search of what I possess, and all of them have been turned away for one very simple reason: their desire for the Modem were all what I would deem… unworthy. So tell me, DeviousPeep, why do you seek the power I guard?" "My mother," Peep tells her, "Um, she recently died, and—" "My condolences," the Guardian offers, and Peep thanks her, before continuing, "And, um, I found this letter in her house, saying that she always wanted to go to Earth, so I thought that I would carry out her final wish, and, um…" "Use the Modem to do it?" "Yes." "Is that the only reason you seek to go?" Emma Cassidy Lover wonders, and Peep pauses before finally admitting, "No… the truth is, I hate it here. I hate my job, my boss, my home, what I do day in and day out. I mean sure, there's my friend Dlrgirl, and she's great, but… I need something more in my life. I always dreamed of starting a life somewhere else, and when I read mother's letter I figured, Earth's a good a place as any… I could settle down… maybe start a family. I always wanted a little girl…" A tear falls from Peep's eye, and Emma smiles, outstretching her hand and causing the Modem to appear in it. "For me?" Peep questions, surprised. "Yes, for you," Emma says, "Your story is the worthiest cause I've heard and… I trust you. So take it. But be warned, this is powerful magic you're dealing with, and all magic comes with a price." "I'm well aware," Peep assures as she accepts the Modem, "And thank you, Emma Cassidy Lover." "It was my pleasure," the blonde Guardian assures, "Goodbye." And just like that, she sinks back down into the water, leaving Peep with the powerful magical artifact she's guarded for centuries. She begins to walk away with it, ready to take off and fly, but suddenly a sword is pointed her way. "My, my," says Dark Mod ImmaGleek, "That looks mighty valuable. Don't mind if I do." "No, no, no!" Peep begs as the Dark Mod shoves her to the ground, causing the Modem to fall to the floor. Imma then picks it up and tosses it into her sack, walking away and laughing, while the wiki fairy is left heartbroken in the dirt. Liz is in the bar, talking with Rena and Lady, as Julietfan2626 plays in a backup crib they've brought to the bar. The Staff of Peace is visible in the backroom, and Joe and Rachel soon enter. "Does this place ever have any business?" Joe asks his parents, who shrug; he then says, "I brought Rachel here to drown her sorrows. If there's anything we could all use right about now, it's a good drink." "Unfortunately, I can't," Lady points out, "Which reminds me, it's time for Julietfan's feeding. Rena will you get her out of the crib for me?" Just as he goes to carry out his wife's instruction, one of the front windows smashes and Hero fan bursts in, to everyone's shock. "Dammit," Rena comments, "That's two windows we've gotta fix now!" Justine immediately tries throwing a fireball at the fiend, but it just sort of dissipates against his armor. Joe doesn't have his bow and arrows and ends up smacked across to room, to everyone's horror. At this though, Liz grabs her sword and charges at Hero fan, but her blade is met by her own. It nods in her direction as their blades clash, and she suddenly finds herself stepping back in shock. Rena now tries throwing a fireball, to as little effect as his wife's, while Rachel finds herself running into the backroom with an idea. She grabs the Staff of Peace and runs back out into the main room with it. "Get out," she orders the enchanted suit of armor, "Or we will be sweeping you out as a pile of dust bunnies!" Hero fan just looks at her, and leaves promptly, clanking his way back down Main Street. Everyone looks to Rachel, proud of her for succeeding at this little bluff, and she just stands there breathing heavily. Dlrgirl75 can be seen commiserating DeviousPeep at her desk in the Other Wiki, saying she's sorry that Peep ended up losing the Modem to that wretched Dark Mod. However, they're interrupted when DavidTennantismyAngel storms in, yelling, "Peeeeeep!!" Peep is already failing to deal with this abuse, and gets even more annoyed when her boss starts berating her for missing her shift yesterday; "If I learn you were off freeing another prisoner I swear to Queen Regina that I will stab you the way that murderer stabbed your mother!" That's it. Peep now stands up so that she towers over David slightly, exclaiming, "You know what, David? You can just go screw yourself." David appears shocked, and Peep continues in saying, "That's right. You may think you're the big boss around here but when it comes to being a fairy you're just an embarrassment. You think the rest of Wikia is intimidated when they see your love handles hovering towards them? 'Cause news flash, bitch, they aren't! All they do is wonder how the hell you're winning the battle against gravity and staying up like that when you try and fly, to which I say, bra-freakin'-vo, ya' hog!" Dlr hides her smirk as Peep goes on, "And that hair, it looks like you wiped your ass with a wig and then plopped it on your head! You don't think we should interfere with insignificant inter-wiki matters? Well what a shame for you, the goddamn Bureaucrat of insignificance; does that mean you can't fly over the Community border and buy some shampoo? And lastly, in case you thought I was done, if you even think about firing me over this, I'' swear to Anastasia herself that I will hunt you down, and I will punch you in the face. ''Hard. You got me?" David nods meekly, trying her best not to cry, and ends up replying with, "Keep up the good work," before backing away slowly to her office. "That… was amazing," Dlr tells her friend, who replies, "Yeah. I am, aren't I?" In the present, Joanna and Selena are standing just outside the town line, dressed in normal clothes now and using their combined magic to tear a hole in the weak part of the mystical barrier; the same hole Peep was forced out of. "Thank you for believing in me," Joanna says, but Selena assures that it was no trouble, "And now that you've taken this one big step toward the path of good… I am confident that you can stick the landing." "Wow, you confident, I never thought I'd see the day." "I've changed," Selena assures. "I gathered," Joanna nods, "You have a private helicopter now, for one. Thanks for flying me back here." "It was no trouble," Selena assures again, then taking out her card and handing it to Joanna, saying, "Take this. You can… call me or… beep me; you know, if you wanna reach me." Joanna thanks her and pockets the thing, before telling her former lackey, "Thanks again." "I told you, it was my pleasure," Selena assures, but Joanna adds, "No. I put you through a lot of abuse, David, and… from the bottom of my heart I am sorry. This time, when I say 'thank you'… it's for being my friend." The two of them then share a hug before parting ways; Selena begins heading back down the street to find her helicopter while Joanna walks on through the mystical barrier, a smile on her face. An air of confusion remains at the bar, and this grows heightened when DeviousPeep walks through the window that Hero fan smashed, to everyone's shock. "Hi… everyone," she says meekly, and everyone stops dead. She immediately locks onto Rachel, approaching her so that she can say, "I've never been the best person, and darkness? Well it's just always liked me I guess… or, I've always liked it, I don't know. The point is, I wanna be able to move on from it. I was in New York these past couple days, and I ran into an old friend. She taught me how good it can feel to do good, and… Well, I used my magic to save this woman from being mugged, and when she looked into my eyes, the amount of gratitude she held for me… it was immediately better than any dark act I've ever committed has ever made me feel. And I hope that, with you by my side… after having taken that first big leap down the path of light… I can stay there. Maybe even become a hero like you. You are my inspiration, Rachel, and I totally understand if you wanna say 'no', but…" the Blood Wiccan gets down on one knee, to everyone's further surprise, and asks, "Will you marry me?" Rachel is in tears, and she tells her ex-girlfriend, "I did the right thing when I removed you from this town, and that I never really doubted. But… when you were gone… I've never felt more miserable in my whole entire life, and I'm like four-hundred years old so I've been through a lot, you know? I felt awful for what I did as soon as I did it, even knowing that I had to, and that's when it struck me… by punishing you for what you did, I was also punishing myself because I no longer got to be with you, and… well, that's just unfair. I love you, Joanna. More than I've probably ever loved anyone; and again, like four-hundred years, so that's saying something. And on that note of, um, saying something… I guess what I'm trying to say now is that… well… I don't wanna cast you out every time you're tempted by the darkness. I wanna be there with you in order to help you overcome it." "So… your answer?" Peep presses. "Is yes!" Rachel exclaims, crying even more, and Joanna cries too as she stands up to kiss her fiancée. Everyone witnessing this is once again surprised, but Joanna tells her to wait, because there's something she has to do before she celebrates. She approaches Liz, and tells her, "I'm, um… I'm sorry for what I did to you, I…" "You don't need to apologize," Liz tells her, still a little shaken after her brief fight with Hero fan, "I deserved it." She then gets up and leaves, rubbing her wounded arm. At the same time, Rachel is talking to Joe, telling him that she has something very important to ask him, something which could completely change the tone of their relationship forevermore; "It's pretty big, okay, so are you ready?" "Yes," he says, confused, "What is it?" The former genie takes a deep breath before finally asking, "Will you be my maid of honor?" Joe then smiles, hugging her. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:DeviousPeep-Centric